The invention herein resides in the art of alarm systems and particularly in that of electronic alarm systems for sensing changes in attitude of the object to be secured. The invention uses an electrically conductive fluid to make and break contact with resistive elements and, in that regard, attention is directed to U.S. Pat. No. 2,740,028. However, the differences between the instant invention and that of the prior art teaching are such that no elaboration on the prior art device need be presented herein.
Presently, theft of small articles which are left unattended has become quite common. Devices have been proposed for securing such articles, but, to date, the same are either too expensive, bulky, or complex in construction and operation to have been widely received. Additionally, presently existing alarm systems require that the alarm be set at a specific attitude in order to function. In other words, these prior art devices are only capable of sensing changes of attitude from a particular given position and are not adapted to be armed or set in any of numerous attitudes.